


'Hokage-Sama'

by Brujx (FallingForKonoha)



Series: Naru-One Shots [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Its just smut, Smut, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForKonoha/pseuds/Brujx
Summary: I wrote this smut for NaruHina smut month back in 15





	'Hokage-Sama'

“Hinata” Naruto said, surprised to see his wife visiting him as she walked into the office, closing the door behind her, bag in her hand

“You left your lunch at the house, I thought I’d bring it to you” she smiled sweetly, and he grinned

“Ehehe, thanks!” He said cheerfully “I planned on not eating today, actually”

“You shouldn’t skip meals, Naruto-kun” she sighed, stepping closer to place the box onto the desk “I’ll let you get back to work now” she paused, before smiling at him again, proudly “Hokage-sama”

The blush the covered his face was deep. It was the first time she had called him that, and hearing it from his wife, someone he’s known since they were kids, call him with his new title, made it all the more real

Without another thought, he stood, surprising her by moving around their wooden barrier instantly, and taking her into his arms

She let out a startled squeak that he immediately swallowed with his kiss, and slowly, she closed her eyes, and melted into the kiss

“Hinata…” he breathed, and his hands moved lower, cupping her behind

She immediately placed her hands on his chest, pushing, and he pulled back, confused

“Naruto-kun! We can’t!” She said, her face bright red, her moon eyes darting down to the floor “s-someone can come in…”

“No one will, no one visits me…” he said, before burying his face in her neck “please… Hinata…I need you…”

His hand moved, fingers slipping into her bottoms, and she didn’t push him away this time

He grinned, before moving to pull off her bottoms entirely, leaving her in only her panties, and she was so embarrassed she covered her face with her hands

He kissed her again, his hand immediately moving to rub her front, and she gasped, fingers digging into his hokage cape

He got bold, his free hand moving across his desk to knock all the papers on the floor

“Naruto-kun, your work!” Hinata gasped in surprise

He didn’t respond, only moved to bend her over the desk, his hands completely removing her panties, and she squeaked again C-call…“ he stopped, trying to keep the stutter from his voice “call me ‘Hokage’…” he said softly, embarrassed by the request but knowing the idea was turning him on  
“H-Hokage-sama…" She breathed, fingers digging into the wood where she grabbed as he dropped to his knees behind her

“W-What are you doin- ah!” She let out a startled gasp at feeling his tongue dart out to lick her, her fingernails piercing into the wood

He continued, smirking around his tongue, loving the way that that simple act always left her moaning and panting in just a few minutes

He didn’t know if it was because he was good at it, or because the idea was arousing to her, but she seemed to love it

“N-Na…” she stopped, remembering what he asked of her, and she blushed as she moaned out “Hokage-sama…!”

She came, her body went limp onto the desk, and Naruto stood up, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand

He pulled down his bottoms enough to free his erection, stepping up behind her to press it against her entrance

“Hinata…” he breathed, and pushed in, loving how easily he slid into her

“Ah!” She gasped

He started to move, his hands on her hips and he thrust, slowly at first, before moving faster and faster, becoming more rough with every passing second

“Hokage-sama!” She moaned, and he bit his lip at that, hearing her say his title in that tone of voice, it was almost to much “I’m… I’m cumming…!”

He groaned loudly, moving faster and more uneven

“Ugh, Hinata…! Me… me too…!” He gasped, before bending forward as he came, deep inside

He moved back, breathing heavily as he pulled out

She stayed on the desk, moving her hands, and Naruto saw the claw marks left in her wake

“I’m gonna have to get a new desk” he commented, and she giggled

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this smut for NaruHina smut month back in 15


End file.
